


Never Again

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: hentai_contest, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean braves the scariest shopping day of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Sale on my Christmas Bingo card at allbingo and Snuggling under a blanket at hentai_contest Winter Hiatus 2014!

“Never again! I'm never doing that black Friday crap again. At least not without back up. I swear those women are mean. You had it easy here at home, while I was up at the ass crack o' dawn. I come home and find you and A.J. are still in bed.” Dean complained as he changed into a pair of sleep pants.

“I bet they were mean. All those people ready to rip you limb from limb for the best deals on their shopping lists.” Sam tried not to laugh at his brother's outrage.

“I'm serious, Sammy never again.” Dean swore as he slipped into bed.

“You're right I missed all the horror to stayed home and had breakfast with our son. After that we made a few holiday cards. That meant bath time had to be next. We had lunch and then we both had a nap. I did offer to go with you. We could have found someone to watch A.J.” Sam told him.

“No way, I've seen the news you know. They always show people getting trampled. There is no way I am going to let you and Peanut near that mess.” Dean told him as he placed his hand on Sam's rounded belly.

“Dude, I am like a foot taller than most of those people. I have a baby bump that you can't miss. I think they will all see me coming. By the way we are _not_ naming her Peanut.” Sam told him.

“Peanut isn't that noticeable.” Dean argued.

“I'm not fishing for compliments. I know I'm getting pudgy. The last time I looked like this I was carrying A.J.” Sam told him as he ran his hand across his stomach.

“There was nothing on sale that would be worth you both getting trampled over.” Dean firmly told him.

“Speaking of sales, did you get everything on A.J.'s list?” Sam asked him.

“Oh yeah, Santa got everything on the list and a few extra things.” Dean told him.

“Oh?” Sam asked him.

“You'll have to wait until Santa stuff's your stocking.” Dean smirked as he pulled Sam closer to him under the quilt.


End file.
